The Weasley Twins Downfall
by dark-sakura
Summary: Hogwarts has two new exchange students coming in and they are better pranksters then Fred and George (Chap.2 Uploaded) R/R
1. News

Authoress: Hi, this is my second Harry Potter Fic.  
  
Chibi: What gave it away  
  
Dark-Sakura: I did  
  
Chibi: Idiot  
  
Dark-Sakura: No your the idiot  
  
Chibi: Who cares one of us is the idiot. Just get on with it  
  
Dark-Sakura: Oh right. This story is not based on Harry Potter as much than other fics. It is based on my two new characters and the Weasley Twins. There is also a little bit of romance, but not much. I fail at romances.  
  
Chibi: And she doesn't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. So on with the Fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey mum, we going to go get Harry today" asked Ron while entering the Burrow's Kitchen. There, in the kitchen, was a plump woman reading a book on 'How to Curse your Children to doing their Chores.'  
  
"Yes dear, but right now, you're going to go clean your room" said Mrs. Weasley while closing the book and getting breakfast ready.  
  
Before she knew it, two people speed by her and were now sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey mum"  
  
"Hi mum"  
  
"Fred and George Weasley, what have I told you not to do every morning" Mrs. Weasley said strictly.  
  
"Not to run in the house unless it's a emergency" chorused the two twins gloomly knowing that their mother was about to yell at them explaining responsiblity for the hundreth time.  
  
After an hour worth of explaining and a starving family, Mrs. Weasley finally set down breakfast and the family cheered.  
  
"Mom, what did Fred and George do this time" Ginny pipped up while getting some scrambled eggs.  
  
"Ginny, stay out of it before mum gives that speech again" Ron snapped at her while reaching for some bacon.  
  
"Kids, if we don't hurry, we'll be late on picking up Harry" Mr. Weasley said while the kids immediatly gulped down breakfast and declared that they were ready to go.  
  
"Oh and remember to pick up Hermoine to daddy" Ginny added while Percyjust ignored them and went to a jar and got some green powder.  
  
"Do they know that we're coming by Floo Powder again" George asked while his dad just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes they do and the Dursley's left the house for the day leaving Harry all alone so you two don't mess with their son again" Mr. Weasley said while the twins just frowned. They had a whole bunch of candy with them this time to make Dudley actually turn into a pig.  
  
"Ok remember, when in the fire just shout Harry's House and you'll be right there. Ok here I go" Percy said while throwing the powder into the fire causing it to go green, stepped into themiddle of it and shouted 'Harry's House' and disappeared spinning.  
  
"Me next!" Fred shouted while trying to advance but got held back back his twin.  
  
"No I am" George shouted while he too was pulled back by Fred.  
  
"Neither of you are next and never will be next"Mrs. Weasley shouted while grabbing the fighting brothers.  
  
"Thanks dear. We'll be back with Harry and Hermoine soon" Mr. Weasley said while kissing his wife then disappearing off into the fire after Ron and Ginny who just went together.  
  
"Aww mum, we weren't going to turn anyone into something" George cried out while pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Yea what he said" Fred said while too pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I don't care, right now you two are going to sit here while I wash the dishes" Mrs. Weasley said while getting out her wand and shouted a spell that made the dishes wash themselves.  
  
"Oh by the way, did you here. Hogwarts is having two new exchange students join. They're about your age and will be in 6th year too. They're also Professor Dumbledore's grandchildren" she said while trying to stir up a conversation and did.  
  
"You mean, two new kids are coming to Hogwarts with us, that is so cool" Fred said while picturing the two new people.  
  
"I can't believe it, they're Dumbledore's grandchildren" George said while hoping they would be in Grffindor.  
  
"Yes and the best thing about it is that we'll be watching them for the last few weeks of summer. They should arrive later on today. The Ministry should drop them off" Mrs. Weasley said while enjoying the look on her two boy's faces.  
  
"This is going to be the greatest year at Hogwarts" the twins shouted while the flames in the fire shot up and the Weasley family walked though with two trunks, an owl, a cat, and Harry and Hermoine.  
  
"Whats the commotion" Ron asked while sitting down at the table too.  
  
"Molly, did you tell them. I wanted it to be a surprise" Mr. Weasley said alittle disappointed.  
  
"Sorry but they were what you say, bored and I needed to cheer them up Arthur" Mrs. Weasley smiling at her success and helping Harry by eating alot of breakfast she saved. Hermoine just passed saying she ate. The doorbell then just rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Ginny yelled while she ran off to the front door.  
  
"I think our visitors have arrived" Mrs. Weasley said while smiling mysterious at the confused faces of Ron, Hermoine, Harry, and Percy.  
  
"MOM A WHOLE LOT OF MEN FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC ARE HERE TO SEE YOU" Ginny yelled out to the kitchen causing everyone in it to run to the front door to see about 50 wizards, wands out, behind two TWIN girls.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, the two Aries are here" said one of the wizards while the two girls smiled identical smiles.  
  
"Not more twins" Percy said while he was trying not to faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark-Sakura: So how do you like it. Like I said, it is not all totally based on Harry but some of it will. And You-Know-Who will be in this story too.  
  
Chibi: God chicken. It's Voldemort.  
  
Dark-Sakura: I'm not saying it, he lives now. What if he heres you.  
  
Chibi: He's just a made up character. He can't hurt us, he's to chicken. Chicken, chicken, chicken, chick....  
  
Death Eater: She called the Dark Lord chicken. Get her! *starts firing curses at Chibi while she dodges. Doesn't fire at Dark-Sakura*  
  
Dark-Sakura: This is good *watches the battle while eating popcorn*  
  
Chibi: THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!! *dodges a freeze curse*  
  
Death Eater: Please Review *fires a Imperius Curse at Chibi but misses* Aww I missed. 


	2. Who's Who

Dark-Sakura: Ok, since my cousin Chibi ain't here today due to some buisness *sniggers* we'll just have to start without her. The Aries twins belong to me dimwitts but the rest belond to J.K. Rowling *cusses under her breathe* so on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope that red head that just fainted is OK" said one of the twins.  
  
"Don't worry he'll wake up soon" said the second.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, plesae sign here letting us know that you and your family will be taking care of these children, I mean teenagers for the rest of the summer" said one of the men while Mrs. Weasley signed a paper stating that she had custidy of the twins.  
  
"Ok, one of them is Silver and the other is Sparks. Now whos who" Mr. Weasley said while the two girls just smiled identical smiles that could beat the Weasley Twins.  
  
"I'm Silver, thats Sparks"  
  
"No I'm Silver, she's Sparks"  
  
"Ma'am the easiest way to tell them apart is by handing them their brooms. Their brooms will only obey their mistress so that way you can tell. Silver has her name on hers and Spark's the same" said a man while handing Mrs. Weasley two Firebolts and Nimbus two thousand and ones.  
  
"Why do they have two each" Mrs. Weasley asked while Ron, Fred, George, and Harry were checking out the brooms to see if they really were what they seemed.  
  
"They have one forjoy rides and one for competitions" said the man before he and his men left.  
  
Mrs. Weasley closed the door after the twins came inside with their stuff. They were completely identical. They both had the same warm silver eyes beneath the exact same length of silver bangs. Their silver hair was also in identical ponytails and went down to the same length. Harry could tell they went all the way out to hide who was who. The problem was that they wore different clothes. One wore an all black outfit that was of muggles. She wore a black tight, long sleeve shirt that went down into black baggy jeans that covered black shoes and to everyone's guess black socks. She also wore a silver chain with a silver japanese pendant.  
  
"Ok by what the copy of your papers, Silver is the one that wears the black" Mr. Weasley said while making sure it was the name Silver on there.  
  
"Yup thats me. I told ya I was Silver" said the twin while the other one scowled.  
  
"And that would leave me to be Sparks" she said. She wore the exact same outfit but in a silver color. She to had a silver chain and pendant which was berely visible due to all the silver.  
  
"Ok, we know whos which and which so lets show you who you'll be room mates with. Of course. Hermoine and Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said while the girls just greeted each other. The Aries's were quick to tell who were the Weasleys and who were the rest.  
  
"Fred and George, you take their stuff upstairs to the Girl's Room while they come to the kitchen and have a bite to eat" Mrs. Weasley said while twin girls left following her after they threw something onto Percy. The others didn't notice except Fred and George who waited to see what it was.  
  
1 minute later, they found out. It was a type of bomb but instead of exploding it would have you be covered with ice cold water.  
  
"Man, they're taking our job" George said while they made their way up the staircase.  
  
"Yea but still. They're good. I wonder how they came up with that trick" Fred replied while he followed dragging both trunks since George just started thinking.  
  
"We have to take our title of pulling trickes on Percy back" he finally said while he went into their room while Fred just continued on mumbling why he had to have a twin.  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
"I think those twins that we met are a little mad at us" Sparks whispered to her sister so that no one else would hear.  
  
"Yea. Ron told me they are the number one pranksters at Hogwarts" Silver replied but still in whispering mode.  
  
"Well not anymore, we're in town now" Sparks finished while she took a bite out of a sandwich. Silver just shrugged and continued eating. Percy just came in, wet, saw the twin girls, then fainted again. Everyone just looked at him.  
  
"I think he's taking this hard" Ron said while he and Harry played Wizard's Chess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark-Sakura: Now you met the twins. Now review please. 


End file.
